Meu Melhor Amigo!
by paulo-novak
Summary: Dean e Castiel. Dois jovens cuja amizade vem desde a infância. Ambos viverão momentos de tensão e suspense até um admitir pro outro seus verdadeiros sentimentos!


_**Meu Melhor Amigo!**_

Dean e Castiel eram amigos desde a infância. Sempre moraram no mesmo bairro, nas mesmas casas e estudaram na mesma escola. Nem sempre conseguiam ficar nas mesmas salas de aula, mas impreterivelmente se encontravam no intervalo e na hora da saída.

"_Hoje vai ter um jogo de futebol legal lá na quadra, Cas!"

"_Você sabe muito bem que eu não jogo, Dean!" – dizia Castiel entediado.

"_Mas você pode ir ao menos me ver jogar... dar apoio moral..."

"_Ai, tá! Fazer o que, né! Se não for eu quem será?"

"_Convencido!"

Castiel fingia não se importar, mas na verdade Dean era muito mais que um amigo pra ele. Era o grande amor de sua vida.

Sempre fez de tudo pra ficar próximo de seu loiro, inclusive entrar nas aulas de futebol onde, infelizmente depois de uma quebra de clavícula, descobriu que não dava pra coisa.

Independente do infeliz acidente o moreno fazia questão de ver seu 'amigo' se esforçar. Até porque pra ele ir ver Dean correr de um lado a outro da quadra geralmente sem camisa não era nem um sacrifício.

A visão daquele corpo bronzeado, vigoroso e todo definido simplesmente era um ótimo pretexto para apoiar as atividades esportivas do amigo.

Invariavelmente Dean fazia ao menos um gol por partida e sempre procurava pelo amigo nas arquibancadas pra dedicar o feito á ele.

Aquilo pra Castiel já era o máximo dos acontecimentos, já que seu amor pelo loiro era platônico.

Dean além de ótimo jogador também era o garanhão da turma e vira e mexe ficava se gabando de ter 'ficado' com uma menina diferente por dia da semana.

O moreno no começo se sentia arrasado por saber que seu objeto de desejo saia esbanjado seu sexyappeal pra qualquer uma que desse bola, mas aos poucos foi se conformando em tê-lo ao menos ao lado.

"_...e a Lindsay beija bem pra caramba..." – relatava Dean ao amigo que fingia interesse.

"_É, eu soube pelo Gabriel que ela é bem 'dada' mesmo!" – alfinetou Castiel.

"_Eca, o Gabriel pegou ela?"

"_Pra você ver..." – Castiel ria internamente.

"_Credo, preciso lavar minha boca com detergente..." – rindo.

Os dois eram realmente muito ligados um no outro. Até que Dean conhece Jo, a nova intercambista da escola.

No começo ele fez o mesmo que com as outras garotas que conheceu. Jogou seu charme e tudo que vinha no pacote Winchester sem conseguir concretizar seu intento.

"_Essa minazinha é muito difícil Cas, nada do que eu faça chama a atenção dela."

"_Encontrou sua fronteira final Dean?" – debochava o amigo.

"_Hah, hah... muito engraçado."

Castiel pode sentir o interesse de Dean crescer... e seu ciúme também. Tudo agora tinha de ter o nome da tal no meio do assunto.

Aquilo era uma verdadeira tortura pro moreno.

"_Caramba... você tentou ser gentil com ela pra variar?" – irritava-se Castiel.

"_Gentil como?"

"_Mulheres gostam de elogios, flores, presentes... convites inesperados pra tomar sorvete, suco, ir no cinema. Bobão!"

"_Falou o expert em relacionamentos..."

Aquilo feriu o orgulho de Castiel.

"_Então se virá sozinho, gostosão...!" – jogando a toalha que segurava pra Dean em sua cara e dando-lhe as costas.

"_Cas, peraí..." – Dean segurou o pulso do moreno. "_... desculpa! Eu sou um bobão mesmo. Não fica bravo comigo, você é o único com quem eu posso contar." – puxando Castiel em sua direção e o abraçando forte pelas costas.

Castiel não conseguiria resistir a um pedido de desculpa como aquele nem que tivesse toda a força de vontade do mundo.

Aceitou as desculpas do amigo e o abraço por trás, alisando sua mão.

Qualquer um que visse aquela cena desavisadamente imaginaria mil coisas, mas Dean não sentia a menor vergonha em demonstrar seus sentimentos ao seu melhor amigo. "_Você é como um irmão pra mim, Cas! Eu te amo!" – completava Dean.

Apesar da bela declaração aquela frase mais feria o coração de Castiel do que trazia conforto. "_Eu te amo mais, Dean!"

Dean mal fazia idéia do quão verdadeiras eram aquelas palavras.

Em poucas semanas Dean agradecia ao amigo todo contente.

"_...a gente meio que começou a namorar Cas, e tudo isso graças a você. Se não fosse por suas dicas eu ainda estaria fazendo tudo errado."

Castiel sorria por fora, mas chorava por dentro. Era definitivo, Dean não estava mais ao seu alcance.

"_Se conforme Castiel Novak... Dean e Castiel nunca iria acontecer mesmo." – resmungou em pensamentos á si mesmo.

Dean pareceu verdadeiramente feliz ao lado de sua namorada. Tão feliz que aos poucos foi preenchendo os espaços antes dedicados á Castiel por atividades com Jo.

"_Hoje não vai dar Cas, a Jo tá pra chegar em casa e a gente vai pro cinema. Deixa pra outro dia, pode ser?"

"_Não, não pode..." – pensou Castiel. "_...a gente esperou o mês todo pela maratona de Star Trek pra nada." – se lamuriando ainda em pensamento.

"_Eu te compenso de outra forma." – dizia Dean ao sentir a tristeza na voz do amigo.

O relacionamento de Dean e Jo estava se tornando uma coisa séria e em menos de dois meses Castiel sentia que perdia mais espaço na vida do loiro.

Infelizmente não podia reclamar, Jo era uma menina extraordinária. Inteligente, educada, estudiosa e que estava fazendo bem á Dean.

O moreno só pode lamentar seu distanciamento cada vez mais notável.

"_Ei Castiel, por onde anda Dean? Vocês mais pareciam namorados que amigos... não se desgrudavam pra nada." – questionou Balthazar.

Castiel ruborizou pelo comentário. "_Ah, sei lá! Faz tempo que a gente não se fala. No intervalo ele pula o muro pra encontrar a namorada no bosque..."

Balthazar sentiu a tristeza na voz de Castiel.

"_Hey, eu ganhei dois ingressos do meu irmão mais velho pra assistir a continuação de Star Trek... pensei, já que você não deve ter nada melhor pra fazer..."

"_Você está me convidando prum encontro?"

O loiro se engasgou.

"_É... bem, não é bem isso... quer dizer..."

"_Eu aceito Balthazar!" – afirmou Castiel com categoria.

Balthazar sorriu mais do que deveria.

"_Tá, então... te pego ás oito?"

"_Em ponto..."

Balthazar saiu sorrindo e Castiel voltou pro corredor.

Dean aparece de sopetão.

"_De segredinhos com o francês de araque agora?"

"_Dean, que susto! Eu não tô de segredinhos... aliás, muito me admira o senhor ficar bisbilhotando os assuntos dos outros."

Dean corou. "_Não, eu só estranhei. Você nunca foi de dar conversa praquele sujeito."

"_Ele é da minha sala, Dean! Claro que falo com ele de vez em quando... já fiz trabalhos com ele."

"_Trabalhos, heim!"

"_Quê foi Dean? Ciúmes agora?"

"_E se for?" – brincou Dean.

Castiel riu, mas logo avistou Jo se aproximando.

"_Acho melhor a gente se despedir... sua namorada já tá vindo aí."

"_Mas porquê será que você insiste em não chamá-la pelo nome?"

"_Ciúme!" – devolveu Castiel.

Dean riu. "_Eu te amo Cas."

"_Eu continuo te amando mais Dean..."

Mais tarde naquele dia Balthazar aparece na casa de Castiel bem antes do horário combinado.

"_E ai, Balthazar! Pontual, não!" – elogiou Castiel.

"_Eu não gosto de me atrasar pra compromissos importantes."

Castiel riu e ruborizou um pouco.

"_Entre, vou terminar de me arrumar... se você não se incomodar."

"_De forma alguma..."

Do outro lado da rua Dean observava da janela de sua sala a entrada de Balthazar na casa de Castiel.

"_Eu só não me decidi ainda com qual camiseta eu vou..." – mostrando á Balthazar uma grande coleção de camisetas que comprou junto á Dean.

"_Nossa, legal essa sua coleção de camisetas... humn, eu posso dar minha opinião?"

"_Claro Balthy..."

Balthazar sorriu pelo apelido dado por Castiel.

"_Eu gostei muito daquela camiseta com a nave em destaque."

"_Heh, você diz a Enterprise...!"

"_Essa mesmo..." – Balthazar dizia sorrindo gostosamente.

"_Então tá escolhida..."

Castiel tirou a camiseta que estava e procurou o desodorante que havia separado minutos atrás.

Balthazar não conseguia disfarçar seus olhares pelo corpo esbelto do moreno á sua frente.

"_Ah, achei..." – dizia Castiel se curvando pra pegar o objeto que havia escorregado pra debaixo da mesa de seu computador.

Aquela visão das costas nuas de Castiel e da bunda arrebitada em sua direção fez com que Balthazar tivesse uma reação bem inesperada.

Ao ver que Castiel se levantava, Balthazar teve de pegar uma almofada da cama do moreno para esconder uma generosa ereção que se pronunciava em sua calça.

Pra sorte do loiro Castiel ainda demorou um tanto pra se trocar o que deu tempo pra amenizar o estrago.

"_Então, vamos?" – disse Castiel oferecendo sua mão á Balthazar pra que levantasse.

Os dois saíram se despedindo dos pais de Castiel.

Dean continuava na janela.

O filme tinha sido o maior sucesso e Castiel saiu soltando elogios pra quem quisesse ouvir.

"_Sabe Castiel, eu tenho que confessar que nunca fui muito fã de Star Trek, mas depois desse filme mudei meu conceito."

"_Você foi salvo das trevas..." – gargalhou Castiel gostosamente.

Balthazar levou Castiel até sua casa.

Eles continuaram por algum tempo conversando na varanda.

Castiel encostado na parede e Balthazar ao seu lado, com uma das mãos apoiada na parede logo ao lado do moreno.

"_Eu gostei muito desse nosso programa Cas..."

"_Eu também Balthy, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim."

"_A gente pode repetir outro dia se você quiser."

Castiel sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

"_Eu adoraria Balthy..."

"_Sabia que eu adorei você me chamar assim! Só minha mãe me chama desse jeito."

Castiel baixou a cabeça e sorriu.

"_Então até outro dia." – Balthazar se despediu de Castiel com um longo beijo no rosto.

O moreno toca o local beijado pelo loiro e desejou profundamente que aquele beijo fosse de Dean.

"_A noite foi boa ontem, heim Cas." – dizia Dean aparecendo do nada atrás do armário do corredor onde Cas guardava seus livros.

"_Dean, você tem que parar de fazer isso..." – Castiel havia se assustado.

"_Então... Star Trek?"

"_É, você tinha que estar lá... nossa os efeitos..."

"_Pah, pah, pah... eu não quero saber."

Castiel se assustou com a reação de Dean.

"_Era pra gente ter ido assistir esse filme juntos."

"_Mas você tava com a Jo..."

"_Ah, aprendeu o nome dela..."

"_Deixa de ser chato Dean."

"_Pelo menos não fui eu quem foi assistir o melhor filme do ano com um estranho e não com seu melhor amigo."

"_Você sabe ser cruel quando quer, não Winchester?"

Dean engoliu seco. Castiel nunca em todos os anos que passaram juntos o chamara por seu sobrenome.

"_Cruel, eu? E você que não me convidou pro filme..."

"_A gente ainda pode ir..."

"_Não... não vai ser a mesma coisa. Você já assistiu. Metade da graça já foi."

Os olhos de Castiel brilhavam pela formação de algumas lágrimas da rudeza com que Dean o estava tratando.

O moreno simplesmente virou as costas e deixou o loiro sozinho.

Em outros tempos Dean o impediria segurando seu pulso e pedindo desculpas. Não daquela vez.

Castiel entrou no banheiro e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que teimavam em percorrer seu rosto como uma cachoeira.

"_Recomponha-se seu idiota..." – gritou consigo mesmo.

Abriu a torneira de uma das pias e tratou de lavar o rosto.

Baltazar apareceu atrás dele.

"_Você está bem Cas?"

"_Sim Balthy, eu tô legal... agora eu tô bem. Obrigado."

Balthazar num movimento inesperado abraça Castiel que se assusta com o gesto do loiro. Mas pelo conforto que aquele abraço gerou, não o negou.

Dean entra logo em seguida já começando a pedir desculpas e fica aturdido com o que vê.

"_Quê isso... sai de perto do meu Cas, seu aproveitador." – gritou Dean avançando em Balthazar.

"_Calma moleque, você tá louco?" – retrucou Balthazar.

"_Louco eu seria se não percebesse que você tá dando em cima dele descaradamente."

"_E se eu estiver, o quê você tem que ver com isso?"

"_Ele é meu... tá me ouvindo? Meu!"

Castiel fica atordoado pela afirmação do loiro sardento.

"_Se liga Winchester, ele não quer saber das migalhas da sua amizade."

"_E quem tá falando em amizade aqui, francês de araque? Eu amo esse moleque, com todas as minhas forças e não vou deixar você chegar e tomar ele de mim."

"_Dean!" – Castiel sorria.

"_E a sua namorada?" – questionou Balthazar.

"_A Jo não é minha namorada, é minha amiga."

"_Peraí, como é o negócio aí Dean?" – Castiel perguntava totalmente perdido.

"_Eu... me desculpa Cas... tudo isso era um plano pra te conquistar."

"_Me tratando mal?"

"_Não era pra ser dessa maneira. Eu não suportei ver esse aí se aproximando de você e meu ciúme falou mais alto. Eu tava com tanta raiva de meu plano estar dando errado que acabei descontando em você."

"_Tá, nem eu entendi essa.." – reclamou Balthazar.

"_Você cala a sua boca porque não tenho que te dar explicação nenhuma."

Balthazar levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

"_Cas... a Jo é uma menina legal e eu acabei gostando muito dela, ao ponto de me abrir com ela e dizer o que sentia por você. Ela foi super compreensiva comigo e me apoiou. Disse que iria me ajudar a te conquistar e a gente tava usando de ciúme pra ver se chamava sua atenção."

"_Mais ainda Winchester? Acho que a escola inteira sabe que Castiel arrasta uma asa enorme por você..." – dizia Balthazar.

Castiel e Dean ruborizaram ao extremo.

"_Você me abandonou Dean... a gente nunca ficou um dia sequer longe um do outro e nos últimos meses se a gente se visse por uma hora ainda era muito."

Dean pega as mãos de Castiel.

"_Eu sei... perdão! Eu... não era minha intenção te magoar. Mas você também não tomou nenhuma iniciativa... até me empurrou pra Jo..."

"_É isso que as pessoas que amam fazem, Dean. Só querem o bem e a felicidade do amado... mesmo que isso signifique dar seu amor de bandeja pra outra pessoa."

Dean começou a chorar descontroladamente.

"_Eu te amo Cas, e não digo isso como das outras vezes que a gente se tratou como irmãos... eu te amo como um namorado ama o outro namorado."

"_Na-namorado?" – Castiel gaguejou de emoção.

"_Ai, tá certo. Já vi que tô sobrando aqui." – disse Balthazar se retirando, um pouco triste por não ter conseguido ficar com Castiel, mas ao mesmo tempo contente por saber que as coisas iriam ficar bem entre aqueles dois.

"_É... namorado. A gente sempre foi namorado Cas. A gente sempre fez tudo junto... até dormir abraçado a gente já dormiu. A única coisa que faltava era o pedido e o beijo."

Castiel não coube em si de tanta felicidade.

"_Então... não foi bem assim que eu tinha planejado, mas... me diz, Castiel Novak! Você aceita namorar com esse bobão aqui!"

Dean abria os braços e esperava pela resposta do moreno.

"_Você tá louco se acha que eu esperei todos esses anos te amando em segredo e diria não justo quando admite que também me ama... é claro que eu aceito seu cabeçudo..."

Dean abraça Castiel calorosamente e começa a beijá-lo afoitamente. E como aqueles dois esperaram por esse beijo.

Os lábios do Winchester se encaixavam com os de Novak em perfeita harmonia. Pareciam ter sido feitos um pro outro.

O desespero de ambos era tanto que acabaram tombando ao chão onde continuaram se beijando aos risos.

"_Eu te amo Cas... mais do que eu poderia ser capaz de amar alguém nessa vida."

"_E eu te amo mais Deanno, pelo simples fato de sempre ter te amado com todas as minhas forças."

Os dois jovens continuaram se beijando e se acarinhando até o término das aulas.

"_Eu não vou te largar nunca mais... um minuto... não, um segundo sequer da minha vida Cas." – Dean enlaçou sua mão á de Castiel.

"_E eu não vou te largar nem mais um milissegundo da minha!" – apertando a mão de Dean.

Ambos abriram a porta e saíram pro corredor de mãos dadas sob o olhar atento de todos os alunos daquele período.

**FIM!**


End file.
